Some Thing to Watch Over Me/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Mitchell runs back home and locks his door and turns around revealing Julian is on his bed, waiting for him. MITCHELL: (screams) What are you doing here? JULIAN: Waiting for you! MITCHELL: Use the door! JULIAN: I did but your grandmother said that you were in bed, so I snuck into your bedroom to check, and you weren’t here so where were you? MITCHELL: Are you insane? I have to explain myself to the creep who breaks into people’s house. JULIAN: Well, I was just being concerned since Nathan kicked your ass, speaking off which... Your face looks awful! MITCHELL: That’s it? JULIAN: Well, I was also wanting a place to stay tonight. MITCHELL: Why? Go home! JULIAN: I can’t. I’m- Iris walks into Mitchell’s bedroom. IRIS: What the hell is going on here? Mitchell, it’s 3am... And what is your friend doing here? MITCHELL: Um... I was- JULIAN: I’m sorry, Mrs. Whittemore... I was just explaining to Mitchell that I can’t go home because... um, my parents were out of town... On vacation... And I appeared to have locked myself out of my house (awkward laughs) And I won’t be able to until they return next week. IRIS: Oh, my... That’s awful. As Iris comforts Julian, the camera pans over to Mitchell... MITCHELL (V.O.): After the strange shit that happens tonight, I’m not sure I can trust anyone... Not even my new friend. What are you hiding, Julian? (INTRO) SCENE 1 On the deserted road, Sheriff Williams gets out of his car and approaches Hayley’s car while shining torch, and he sees Hayley facing her back to him. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Hey miss, are you okay? Are you hurt? Sheriff Williams gets closer and sees Jennifer’s dead body on the ground and shines his torch and points his gun up to Hayley. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Hayley? Hayley Robinson? Hayley looks up. HAYLEY: I tried to save her... And then... (cries) He attacked me. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Who attacked you? Hayley removes her hand from her neck, revealing a wound that begins to gush blood. HAYLEY: Help me! Hayley falls into Sheriff Williams’ hands, as he grabs his radio. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: I’m going to need an ambulance here on Miller Road stat. There’re two girls here, one dead, one critically injured. STAT. The morning after at Shadow Falls Hospital, Hayley is revealed to have survived but is in bed with a bandage around her neck, and being questioned by Donovan and Sheriff Williams, as Cece stands at the window of the room and her parents stand at the foot of her bed. DONOVAN: Did you get a look at the man who did this to you? Hayley tries to retrace her memories but doesn’t appear to remember his face. HAYLEY: I- I don’t remember... It’s like I remember some parts of the attacks and I can’t think- CECE: Maybe, detective Donovan should stop hassling her with these useless questions and find the creep who did this to my friend instead of wasting time here. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Cece, can you please wait in the hall? CECE: No! I’m here for my best friend. MRS. ROBINSON: That’s enough questions for today... Hayley needs her rest. DONOVAN: Maybe, that’s enough questions for today. If Hayley remembers anything, give us a call. MR. ROBINSON: We will. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: But- Sheriff Williams and Donovan leave the room. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: What the hell was that, Whittemore? DONOVAN: Cece’s right we were going nowhere... Hayley can’t remember what happened to her. Donovan exits the hospital, where Cece is by the door and follows him. CECE: Are you and that waitress like a thing? DONOVAN: I don’t have time for this, Cece. Not today! Your dad is up my ass and I don’t need to be involved in your petty teen drama. Meanwhile, Donovan gets into his car and texts Tara: “Want to meet tonight?” Donovan drives away as Cece watches. SCENE 2 Mitchell goes downstairs to see Iris and Julian having breakfast. JULIAN: Morning, Mitch! MITCHELL: Uh- Morning. Mitchell sits down next to them where Iris is reading a newspaper IRIS: Two girls from your school was attacked and one of them was killed last night. MITCHELL: Who!? IRIS: Jennifer Huang and Hayley Robinson. At school, Mitchell and Julian walk past a memorial by the lockers for Jennifer. MITCHELL: This is so tragic. JULIAN: I know. MITCHELL: Did you know them, personally? JULIAN: Not Jennifer... But Hayley... We were friends since diapers. MITCHELL: What happened? JULIAN: High school happened... And this town... It’s weird. MITCHELL: “Weird” doesn’t even begin to describe it. Mitchell has a brief flashback of his interaction with the Sisters. Patience walks closer to Mitchell. PATIENCE: Well, what a waste... And I guess... You’ll have to find out... The hard way. Get him, sisters! The Sisters gather around him and begin chanting. THE SISTERS (ALL): Maledictio a veritas... Maledictio a veritas... Maledictio a veritas! Back in the present day... JULIAN: Mitchell! Mitch! MITCHELL: Woah! I’m fine. JULIAN: Do you want to see something really weird? In the school’s newspaper office, Mitchell stands in front of a wall with news articles on every strange of events with Julian and Brock by his side. MITCHELL: What the hell is this? JULIAN: It’s our wall of weird... We document every strange event that has happened in Shadow Falls. BROCK: This is one messed up, crazy ass town... And we’re hoping to expose something supernatural happening. A news article catches Mitchell’s eye, revealing the aftermath of his parent's death saying “Whittemores Die in Tragic Car Accident” Mitchell then sees his parents by his side, looking corpse-like. CHARLIE: We’re not your parents... LILY: You’re an abomination, we should have destroyed. CHARLIE: It should have been you who died instead of us! Mitchell closes his eyes tight. Julian puts his hand on his shoulder. Mitchell jumps and turns around, revealing it was just a hallucination. JULIAN: Are you okay? MITCHELL: I’m fine! JULIAN: Are you sure? MITCHELL: I gotta go! Mitchell storms out of the office. BROCK: I told you, your friend is weird. JULIAN: Shut up. Julian follows Mitchell. JULIAN: Hey, Mitchell are you okay? MITCHELL: I’m fine! Honest... But it’s best if you don’t stay at my place to night! JULIAN: What? MITCHELL: I’m sorry, I just need to be alone. JULIAN: Uh... Sure. Miss Hastings walks over to Mitchell. MISS HASTINGS: Hello Mr. Whittemore... MITCHELL: Uh... Hi, Miss Hastings... What do you want? The scene transitions to Mitchell sitting in Miss Hastings office across from her. MITCHELL: So... What is it? MISS HASTINGS: Well, I couldn’t help but notice you were appearing distressed and I thought we could have a chat. MITCHELL: About what? MISS HASTINGS: How are you feeling, Mitchell? Mitchell looks to his left and right and see his dead parents. MITCHELL: Honestly, Miss Hastings... I’m feeling fine. SCENE 3 At Ravenscroft Mortuary, Sheriff Williams stands over Bree as she examines Jennifer’s body. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: So, have we got ourselves a potential serial killer? BREE: These wounds are different from the John Doe from the day before and Jackson Will- Sorry. Sheriff Williams appears upset. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Our family are just beginning to accept that Jackson is gone and never coming back. But it’s hard. Sheriff Williams wipes his eyes. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: I should go... Let me know if you find out any new information. Oh, and before I go the John Doe’s parents are expected to come over to see if it’s their son. Sheriff Williams exits. The doorbell rings and the scene transitions to Bree’s office, she is talking with the couple. MRS WATTS: We know for sure that’s our son! Mrs. Watts begins to cry as her husband comforts her. MR. WATTS: It hasn’t been so easy on us. Since Zac’s disappearance... And now this! BREE: Absolutely devasting when a young life has been taken. MRS. WATTS: Thank you, Miss Ravenscroft. BREE: Please call me, Bree... I don’t mean to pry but do you know your son’s last moments alive. MR. WATTS: All we know is he left three days ago... And turned up dead. MRS. WATTS: Well, he was going through issues. BREE: Issues? MRS. WATTS: We found some things in his bedroom... Satanic things. Bree appears concerned as it appears, she’s having a vision. In the vision from the future, from the POV of someone looking into Mitchell’s kitchen looking at him. He answers the door to the person and is attacked as the person’s hands begin to strangle him. At Shadow Falls High School, Bree walks to Ursula’s empty classroom to see her drinking coffee. URUSLA: Oh! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be dismembering the dead mortal girl... Speaking of which, don’t tell me it’s another witch attack? BREE: No! It was a vampire attack. URUSLA: Oh great! Just what we needed. BREE: But that’s not why I’m here! URSULA: Then why? BREE: Mitchell! URSULA: (sigh) This again? BREE: It’s serious this time... I had another vision. URSULA: Oh? BREE: He was being attacked by someone. URSULA: Well, that was helpful. BREE: What if Zac’s death is linked to Mitchell’s future attack? URSULA: Who’s Zac? BREE: The mortal boy who was killed by witches. URSULA: I guess that’s possible... But what are we supposed to do about it? We can’t get involved in anymore mortal affairs, at least not any more than we should. BREE: But Mitchell isn’t just mortal... He’s half-witch, half-mortal. This gives us the initiative to potentially save a life. URSULA: Well, if you insist... But I need you to do a favor for me first. In the cafeteria, Ursula and Bree watch Eric. URSULA: You get a date from him... And I will deal this Mitchell situation. BREE: But- URSULA: But nothing! You owe me for this. Ursula walks away while Bree looks over at Eric who has now noticed her and waves her over. SCENE 4 At the bleachers, Mitchell sees Rafael watching the football team. MITCHELL: You play? RAFAEL: Not really... But I do like watching it. Mitchell sits next to Rafael and watch as Nathan tackles someone to the ground. RAFAEL: I’m sorry about running away... MITCHELL: It’s okay... You don’t like blood I get it! RAFAEL: Something like that... Do you play? MITCHELL: Not since... (sigh) RAFAEL: Oh? MITCHELL: My parents died... They died in a car accident during the Summer. Their car drove off a bridge and they drowned. RAFAEL: I’m sorry to hear that... But you will eventually be happy again. MITCHELL: Thanks. Cece walks over to Nathan and his friends. CECE: Hey boys. Can we talk Nathan? At the side... NATHAN: So, what do you want? I’m sorry about Jennifer. CECE: I need you to take me to see Hayley. NATHAN: But I have plans with the guys tonight. CECE: Well, you can hang out with the guys anytime... But right now, I really need you! NATHAN: Okay... Fine! I’ll meet you after practice. CECE: Thank you! Cece kisses Nathan and walks away, as Nathan looks up at the bleachers and notices Mitchell and Rafael talking. Meanwhile, Ursula is sitting in Damien’s office where he is looking in a crystal ball at Mitchell. URSULA: I honestly don’t understand my sister’s obsession with this boy... So that’s why I came to you. DAMIEN: You don’t see it do you? URSULA: See what? DAMIEN: This boy is of greater interest to our coven. URSULA: Well... Now, I’m intrigued. SCENE 5 Gladys walks and finds the abandoned church and enters. WINTER: What are you doing here? Gladys turns around and gets spooked. In Winter’s attic room, the girls are talking and imply that they know each other. WINTER: So, how’s school? GLADYS: School’s... Okay, I guess. Gladys pauses and looks worried. GLADYS: Why do you live here? Are you homeless? Because we have room at the farm, where you can stay... It’s warmer than here. WINTER: No, I’m good... I shouldn’t leave here. GLADYS: Why? WINTER: It’s too dangerous. GLADYS: What can be more dangerous than living in a dark, dingy abandoned church? WINTER: It’s too hard to explain... But you can’t let anyone know I’m here. ERIC: Winter! GLADYS: Who’s that? WINTER: My dad! Quick... Hide! Gladys hides under the bed as Eric enters the bedroom. ERIC: I found a way we can get out of town and for you to socialize. WINTER: Oh? ERIC: We can go to my family’s lake house in Michigan. WINTER: That lake house is in the middle of nowhere... What socializing am I going to have there? With some squirrels and a family of deer? ERIC: I know it’s not what you’ve wanted but... At least it’s something. WINTER: No, I’m sorry... I'm grateful... I’m just, um, not feeling well. Eric feels Winter’s forehead. ERIC: You feel fine... Is it your magi- WINTER: Dad! Um... Why don’t you go home and do your own thing for a while...? I’ll be fine, and we can spend the rest of the weekend together at the Lake House. ERIC: Are you sure? WINTER: Of course, I’m sure... Go on have fun! ERIC: Well, if you insist. Winter close the attic door as Gladys appears from under the bed and looks shocked. GLADYS: Winter, why is your dad my history teacher? Winter is left with a worried look on her face. SCENE 6 At night, Mitchell follows Julian to a shed behind Shadow Falls High School, supplying equipment. Julian looks around to see if someone’s watching him. Julian walks into the shed and closes the door behind him, where Mitchell goes over to the window and takes a peek inside. MITCHELL: What the- Julian appears to be setting up a sleeping bag, as it’s revealed that Charlie and Lily looking corpse-like standing behind Mitchell. CHARLIE: Mitchell? Mitchell slowly turns around and appears startled. MITCHELL (whispers): You’re not real. LILY: We’re very real! They walk over to him and Mitchell is paralyzed and keeps his eyes closed. MITCHELL (whispers): You’re not real. You’re not real. You’re not real. Mitchell opens his eyes and doesn’t see them anymore. Suddenly a pair of hands comes up from the ground and grabs Mitchell by the leg. MITCHELL: (screams) Julian looks out of the shed, and sees no one there as it’s revealed that Mitchell isn’t in sight. Meanwhile at Shadow Falls Hospital, Cece knocks at Hayley’s door with Nathan by her side. CECE: How have you been? Hayley appears to be looking outside. HAYLEY: … Fine... I guess. NATHAN: Hey Hales! CECE: You should get back to bed. HAYLEY: Or maybe I’m fine here! CECE: Why are you being like this? Hayley turns around. HAYLEY: Maybe it’s because one of my best friends died, maybe it’s because I can’t remember her killer and draw a blank every time I think of him... And I keep having nightmares every time I close my eyes! CECE: Well... I’m sorry but I lost a friend too! HAYLEY: … You’re right! I’m sorry... I’m just a little stressed. Hayley goes back over to her bed. HAYLEY: I just need sleep. Cece looks over at Hayley and appears concerned. SCENE 7 Mitchell returns to his bedroom and notices the window is wide open with claw marks on the ledge. MITCHELL: What now? Mitchell closes the window. ???: Mitchell! MITCHELL: Wha- Mitchell quickly turns around into the darkness of his bedroom. MITCHELL: Who’s there? A creature appears hiding from the shadows, startling Mitchell. MITCHELL: Wh-Who are you? ???: You are asking all the wrong questions... You know what you are. MITCHELL: Where did you come from? ???: I heard you in the woods when you summoned me... And I came. The creature jumps down and out appears a cat. MITCHELL: Oh, hello. Mitchell picks up the cat and Iris walks into the room. IRIS: Oh, cute pussy... Where’d you get him? MITCHELL: He sorta followed me home. IRIS: Oh!... You have company... And, I’ll give Mr. Kitty a flea bath. At the door, Julian appears looking for Mitchell. MITCHELL: Julian, what are you doing here? JULIAN: I should have asked you the same thing... MITCHELL: What? JULIAN: Why were you spying on me? Mitchell closes the door and walks out with Julian. MITCHELL: Because I don’t trust you... I don’t trust anyone in this town! And until someone tells me the truth, I’m going to have to search for my own answers. The scene cuts to them sitting on the porch swing. MITCHELL: Why are you sleeping in the school’s equipment shed? JULIAN: (sigh) Okay, look... I don’t want sympathy or handouts... But I’ve been living on the streets. MITCHELL: As in homeless? Julian nods in agreement. MITCHELL: How? Where are your parents? JULIAN: My mom moved away... I have no clue where she is... And my dad... Well, if you can call him that. I’m sorry, Mitchell if I’ve given you a reason not to trust me. MITCHELL: I should be sorry for expecting the worst in ALL people... You can stay tonight. Mitchell gets up from the porch swing. MITCHELL: But I’ve gotta go! JULIAN: Where? MITCHELL: To make some allies. Mitchell walks away. SCENE 8 At the Stake House Restuarant, Donovan and Tara are having a date in a booth. TARA: I’m actually kinda shocked you wanted to go out with me. DONOVAN: Are you kidding? TARA: We weren’t exactly friends in high school. DONOVAN: I know... But I think it’s healthy to try new things and we got on really well so far. TARA: True... So, how’s work? DONOVAN: Brutal... Sheriff Williams’ has been up my ass since these murders occurred in town... TARA: This is Shadow Falls... A town where people die and disappear mysterious... It’s like something ripped from a Stephen King novel. DONOVAN: Or a Tim Burton nightmare... TARA: (laughs) True... Do you want to leave here?... And go to my place, and not talk for the rest of the night. DONOVAN: Then what will we be doing instead of talking? Tara gets up from the booth and kisses Donovan on the lips. TARA: I’m sure we can think of something. Tara winks and exits. DONOVAN: Cheque Please! Over in a booth next to Donovan, Bree and Eric are also having a date. BREE: I’ve lived in this town for a while and I’ve never been here before! ERIC: It’s really nice... So, how long have you and your sister lived in this town? BREE: We were born here... The Ravenscroft family were one of the original settlers ERIC: Oh! That’s cool. BREE: So, what about the Blackwells? Anything interesting about your family tree? ERIC: Not really... I was born in Michigan... Married young... Had a daughter... BREE: You have a daughter? ERIC: Sorry! Maybe not the best time to bring up that... BREE: Oh no... It’s fine! I love kids. Tell me about her! ERIC: Well, we’re close... She’s actually at a private boarding school in New York. BREE: Oh? ERIC: Yeah... She was having trouble with some... bullying. So, I moved her to another school and she’s never been better. BREE: Oh great! And her mother? You mentioned that you married young. ERIC: My wife passed away. BREE: I’m sorry to hear that. ERIC: I’m sure your used to saying that... Working in a mortuary. BREE: Ironically, yes. They both laugh. FINAL SCENE In the woods, Mitchell runs to the same location as before, again. MITCHELL: Hey, Patience? I got something you really want! The Sisters appear behind him. PATIENCE: You’re either brave or stupid to come here... I think he wants more hexes, Sisters. MITCHELL: Is that what you’ve done to me? Hexed me? PATIENCE: Enjoying it? MITCHELL: What did you do to me? PATIENCE: Just a little truth hex... Why? Found out what you are yet? MITCHELL: Oh, I’m having a rough idea... But I’m here to make a deal with you. PATIENCE: (laughs) What? MITCHELL: You remove my hex- PATENCE: No way!... Besides, the hex can only go away if you find out the truth about yourself. MITCHELL: But there must be a way you can remove it? It’s driving me insane! PATIENCE: Well, there is! But only if we get something we want out of this deal. MITCHELL: Well, what do you want? PATIENCE: The mortal who did that to your face... Who are they? MITCHELL: Just a douchebag on the football team, why? PATIENCE: Perfect! You bring us this boy and we will remove your curse. MITCHELL: Why? PATIENCE: This mortal attacked one of our own. ABIGAIL: Blood demands blood. WILMOT: This mortal will fry! (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)